


Unchain my heart

by C_z



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_z/pseuds/C_z
Summary: Некоторые вещи можно познать только эмпирическим путём.





	Unchain my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для админа паблика "Сносим ором" (https://vk.com/snosimorom), об которого я этой идеей и загорелась.

Кристин держится молодцом. Ухура умеет делить слухи на десять, но даже если отталкиваться от достоверно известного, Ухура видела радость и предвкушение Кристин, когда та разговаривала с женихом перед тем, как спуститься на планету, а потом слышала задумчивое капитанское "там никого не оказалось".

Кристин возвращается, и держится молодцом. Берёт в медотсеке альфа-смены, раз в два дня остаётся и на бету, Ухура вычислила это потому, что в другие дни она сидит в комнате отдыха на шестой палубе и делает вид, что читает, уходя к себе только после 2000 корабельного времени. Ухура удивляется её прямой осанке и идеальной укладке вопреки обстоятельствам. Ей никогда не случалось любить, она задаётся вопросом, смогла бы она пережить такое потрясение настолько спокойно, но ответ можно получить только эмпирическим путём, а эти процессы ей непонятны.

Кристин не возражает, когда Ухура подсаживается к ней в один из вечеров. Плавное течение разговора приводит их к теме классики земного джаза. В первый раз в жизни Ухура обсуждает эту тему с кем-то кроме собственного отца, привившего ей хороший музыкальный вкус, и ощущения понимания от другого разумного существа ошеломляет её. У Кристин находятся записи Сары Воан, которых нет в немаленькой коллекции Ухуры, и следующие несколько свободных вечеров Кристины они проводят хвастаясь аудиотеками.

Кристин выше Ухуры на хорошие полголовы, и это очень отвлекает. Занимает. Перетягивает всё внимание Ухуры на то, сколько в ней элегантности, на красивый разворот плеч, на тонкие линии ключиц. Казалось бы, при чём тут рост? Кристин улыбается, светит задорными ямочками на щеках, а когда наконец смеётся — не сдерживаясь, в голос, до слёз, — Ухура понимает, что больше не думает о том, как её компаньонке удаётся держаться. Этот смех подарен ей, а не какому-то незнакомому, мёртвому к тому же мужчине. Ухура смеётся тоже, не над собственной шуткой, а потому, что смех Кристин оказывается ужасно заразительным.

Ухура поёт. Об этом мало кто знает, она не получает удовольствия от внимания публики, только от самого процесса. Ну, и возможно, немного стесняется, если начистоту. Когда Кристин входит в её каюту, Ухура не сразу замечает её, потому что по их негласному расписанию выпадает вечер врозь. Так что она как раз распевает низы на любимом Саммертайм, и когда оборачивается, видит совершенно заворожённый взгляд, и просто не может не продолжить. Вечер заканчивается после корабельной полуночи, обеим завтра на альфа-смену, обеим не хочется расходиться, Ухура лежит головой у Кристин на коленях, та перебирает её волосы, и сон кажется не таким уж необходимым времяпрепровождением.

Кристин ужасно идёт разбитая губа, сразу делая её похожей на прекрасную валькирию. Причина травмы далека от конфликтов — в инженерном что-то намудрили, и на трёх палубах без предупреждения отключилась искусственная гравитация. Кристин, как истинный медик, помогла всем, кроме себя. Ухура смеясь гладит её по щеке, смеясь проводит большим пальцем по припухлости на нижней губе, смеясь ловит неожиданно серьёзный взгляд Кристин и целует её. От чувственности и откровенности ответа очень быстро становится не до смеха.

Кристин спит очень спокойно, отвернувшись к стене, вытянувшись в струнку, сложив руки на груди. Наверное, это должно о чём-то сказать Ухуре, но звенящее в груди колокольчиками чувство мешает думать. Оно не утихает даже на мостике во время смен, и пару раз она умудряется невпопад ответить на вопрос капитана. Тот, впрочем, если и удивлён, никак не показывает своей реакции.

Кристин всё ещё иногда берёт бета-смены чтобы провести в медотсеке большую часть суток, но теперь больше из перфекционизма, чем от избытка свободного времени. Ухура привыкает держать каюту в идеальном порядке, её книги выстраиваются по тематике, словари переезжают на отдельную полку. Кристин вздыхает и читает с падда, но Ухура порой ловит её взгляд, ласкающий корешки.

Кристин надевает форму так красиво, как, должно быть, облачается в наряд оперная дива. Элегантность напоказ, плавные движения, удовольствие от осознания собственной привлекательности. Почему-то всё это снисходит на Кристин только по утрам, может, всему виной приглушённый свет — Ухура терпеть не может просыпаться сразу в яркий корабельный день, — может, просто общая неторопливость сборов, но совместные утра становятся новыми колокольчиками, в добавок к уже звенящим в груди.

Ухура поёт. Каждый вечер она заходит в свою каюту, практически ставшую их совместной, запускает метроном и поёт что в голову приходит. Кристин смотрит на неё, и это приятнее взглядов миллионов поклонников. Она мечтает выбраться в совместную увольнительную на какую-нибудь обжитую планету, снять номер с настоящей ванной и лежать в ней вдвоём. Кристин хохочет в ответ на такое предложение, потому что до ближайшей обжитой планеты Федерации месяц на пятом искривлении, и направляются они от неё, а не к ней.

Кристин не самый тактильный человек, и Ухуре с этим тяжеловато. Она быстро отстраняется из объятий, и в целом не очень любит прикосновения вне постели. Ухура заманивает её в своё личное пространство сложными манёврами, иногда удаётся, но чаще её ходы оказываются разгаданными и встречают выверенное противодействие.

Кристин старше её лет на восемь. Впервые Ухура задумывается об этом, когда замечает на голове, лежащей на соседней подушке, седой волос. Нет, в густой платине седина незаметна, это скорее показатель внимательности разглядывания. Наверное, когда Кристин целиком поседеет, никто и не заметит. Кроме Ухуры, знающей её седые волоски наперечёт.

Кристин переводится с Энтерпрайз, потому что устала бороться со своей безответной влюблённостью. В Спока. Маленький уютный мирок Ухуры оказывается стеклянным шаром, в котором красиво кружатся снежинки, пока он со всего размаху летит в стену, запущенный безжалостной рукой. И вот столкновение, осколки, брызги воды. Ухура ничего не спрашивает, только просит — просит, подумать только! — Кристин не приходить в её каюту до конца пребывания на корабле. Кристин соглашается кивком.

Кристин остаётся на Звёздной Базе Одиннадцать, Энтерпрайз продолжает свой путь. Ухура берёт бета-смены после альфы раз в два дня, чтобы голова была занята, но на вторую неделю не выдерживает социального вакуума вне смены и приходит в комнату отдыха на шестой палубе. Она сияет, она сказочно хороша в неформенном белом, и знает об этом. Коллеги рады её видеть, вокруг царит приятное оживление. Мистер Спок играет на вулканской арфе.

Ухура поёт.


End file.
